These Tears We Cry
by ImParanoid02
Summary: Raiyne finds herself in a situation that she DOES NOT want. She needs to face her past, but that also means facing someone that she had left a LONG time ago, and getting his help, and maybe his heart back will take alot of work. SessXoc
1. The Beginning

**All righty then. Ok. This is my first fic ever, so I'm sorry if it sucks.  
Ok, now that we have that out of the way, FIC TIME!**

"Raiyne, I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but…" She had just been pulled out of her Science class by the principal.

"Your parents are unfortunately…deceased." Her calm expression did not waver. Her piercing eyes leered up at the woman.

"How?" Was her simple question. She already knew how this would work, she would be shipped over to Japan to live with her weird and delirious grandparents who didn't even know she existed.

"They were found stabbed multiple times in your home. I am very sorry." The woman, Mrs. Greene had failed to mention that her father had been shot, and her mother raped as well. On purpose.

"There's something you're not telling me." Raiyne said coldly, mismatched purple and green eyes looking up at her.

"Honey, why don't you go and take the day off to sort this out." Mrs. Greene said, and put her arm on the 17 year olds shoulder. A look of slight panic overloaded Raiyne's calm exterior for a flash as she dodged Mrs. Greene's arm. She did NOT like to be touched.

"Right, sorry about that dear." Mrs. Greene said to Raiyne as she pulled her hand back.

I just wanted to pause for a short description.  
Hair: Dark brown and has purple streaks that fade to ice blue.  
Eyes: Left: bright green Right: Dark purple that goes lighter when she's scared/ angry.  
Height: 5'8" - 5'9" so she's kind of tall, but a good head shorter than Sesshomaru Personality: Pretty cold if she doesn't know you. She will try to push you away if you try to pry/get too close.  
Other: She wasn't very close with her parents so that's why she wasn't phased when she heard they were dead. I WILL GET TO SESSHOMARU PROLLY IN THE SECOND OR THIRD ONE! Raiyne is a full youkai. No, I will not tell you what type yet.

Outside, a dog that was medium in stature, cinnamon colored fur with a thin build and yellow/green eyes waited alongside a big dark brown dog with brown eyes that started almost black on the outside to almost honey colored on the inside waited for their girl. Almost four hours too early, she walked outside. A slight tenseness in her shoulders was all that gave away that she was panicked. And what was her cure for panic? She ran.

Not caring where, she ran, as fast as her legs could take her. The two dogs straining to keep up. Eventually, she collapsed, breathing hard on the ground in front of a normal looking house. Shakily, she got up on her feet, the dogs standing concernedly next to her and watching for any sign of wavering in their girl. As she slowly strode up to the door, her hand shook as she reached for the handle.

Blood was covering the interior of her home. She waltzed through it all in a daze, heading for her room. On the wall that had once been covered in pristine posters of all her favorite bands was written 'We will find you' in crimson red blood.

It was time to face herself. She had to go to the only place that she knew that she could reach her past. She had to find that stupid ningen Kagome.

So, how'd y'all like it? Please R&R! **I would like 5 reviews before the next one. I may be expecting too much, but ONE would make me happy!**

_Rachael_


	2. New kid in town

**Thank y'all SOO much for the reviews! I accidentally reposted the same chappie, but I just deleted it so yeah. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
FIC TIME!**

* * *

Raiyne sighed as she boarded the plane. Pulling out her I pod, she put on Nanny nanny Boo boo by a band called Le Tigre. She took her seat and waited for the flight to take off. After about an hour, she lapsed into a light sleep.

She woke up by having something prodding her in the face. It was annoying the shit out of her and if it didn't stop, she'd have to break/maim/kill it. Her eyes snapped open to see a small child, hardly older than seven in front of her. She had big brown eyes and black hair. She reminds me of Rin. That thought was quickly banished as the child said "You have weird eyes!" Really loudly. She proceeded to try and stick her finger in Raiyne's eyes. "Ma'am please tell your child to desist her attempts at blinding me." Raiyne spoke to the woman who was obviously NOT watching her child very well.

"Oh sorry 'hun. I didn't see her there with you." She had a slight country accent, as did everyone that lived in Georgia. Raiyne had luckily escaped one. The pilots voice came over the intercom, "We will be landing in Tokyo international airport in about five minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing." Raiyne glared daggers at the thing. It was loud, and obnoxious, she didn't like either one.

"Is there something wrong sugar?" The woman next to her asked. Finally Raiyne looked at her head on. The woman gasped, "You have the strangest... HAIR I HAVE EVER SEEN! DON'T COME NEAR ME OR MY CHILD YOU DEMON!" Raiyne chuckled at the womans outburst. "Woman if I wanted to hurt you, I could do it much faster than anyone could aid you." She spoke softly and darkly. "Your child has ran off to the cockpit, good luck getting there before we land." Raiyne said smugly.

After they landed, she looked straight ahead, not caring who she ran into, as long as she got out of that airport. It smelled like urine and gross STUFF. As she walked out, she went to the address that was scrawled on a piece of paper. "1528 Rose street." She muttered to herself. _Interesting._

Just then she heard a loud voice behind her, "Her hot stuff, are you lost?" A guy with black hair,greasy skin, andbrown eyes came up to her and put his arm around her. "If you would like to keep that appendage, I suggest you remove it from my person. Now." Her voice was low and venomous. She looked up at him, her mismatched eyes flashing brightly, the violet one a little lighter than it was usually. "Woah, chill out." He said, then a devious grin came up on his face as she felt her hair getting lifted and pulled from behind. "We just want a little time and..." He leaned closer to her and whispered huskily "_Cooperation._" SHe glared venomously, "No, you just want a fuck that I'M not going to give." He looked at her. "Of course you're not going to give it sweety, we're going to TAKE it." He and his cronies lead her by the hair down the alley. _Stupid gang bangers._ She thought as she changed to her demon form. Her eyes changed to bright, icyblue that faded to purple in the inside. Her hair darkened to black and faded from black to purple to the same blue as her eyes, and her nails extended. She was an ice/darkness demon and damn those gang bangers were scared shitless now. "What's the matter boys? Afraid of a little girl?" She growled at them. The leader paled and ran screaming "DEMON!" Out into the streets of Tokyo. She chuckled slightly and reverted to her "Human" form.

She quietly entered the apartment that belonged to her grandparents. "Grammy, Grampy, It's me, Raiyne." She called for them, and walked through the silent house. She stopped in the kitchen. There, on the floor was... A NOTE! ((HAH! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE THE GRANDPARENTS!)) She picked it up and read it: _Dear Raiyne, We hope that your flight was okay! Me and Ted have gone grocery shopping. We should be back around 4. -Grammy_

'_perfect, I have just enough time to get down that stupid well and find him._' Raiyne thought, but a sudden dread cane through her. Did she really want to face him after so many years?

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? R&R PLEASE! I'll try not to double post again. Sorry about that!**

_Rachael_


	3. My name is Mud

**Hey yall, I don't own any of the characters except for Raiyne, Stella, Faye and the grandparents! And anyone else I choose to add. I'll put athing next to their name if I own them. I do not own anything done by Primus or Hiei from YYH!**

* * *

'_perfect, I have just enough time to get down that stupid well and find him._' Raiyne thought, but a sudden dread cane through her. Did she really want to face him after so many years? 

Slowly, she walked to the Higurashi (sp?) house and the well that she had left so many years ago. As she stepped into the temple, she made sure that no one saw her going in the well. As she entered it, she took a deep breath and let go. She freefalled the rest of the way to the feudal era.

Although the fall was pleasant, the landing was anything but. She fell sharply on her ass and her face scrunched, but other than that, she showed no other outward sign of pain. Finally, she focused on the outside world. An obnoxious voice rang down the well, "Where is Kagome, she should have been here by now." _inuyasha._ She thought and let out a small growl, inaudible to anyone but herself.

Too impatient to wait for the hanyou to stop bantering about his ningen pet, she calmly hauled herself out of the well and walked by him, not listening to a word he said to her. She did notice him when he unleashed his sword and as he did, she changed to her demon form. At that, he recognized her, "Raiyne?" He marveled at you.

"Why are you back?" "That is none of your concern hanyou." At that, she turned away from him and walked toward the western lands.

As she walked through the forest, she was overcome by a sense of nostalgia as a memory flooded back to her…

* * *

_"Where are we going?" Raiyne asked as she looked up into a pair of golden eyes that seemed toswallow her soul, searching its every crevice. "You will see." A calm voice that sent shivers down her spine. As they got to the edge of the forest, they looked over a giant cliff that supported a beautiful waterfall. Maple trees surrounded it and all the leaves were blood red, as it had just turned autumn. "Oh Sesshomaru..." Raiyne breathed. She could feel him smirk as he got closer to her from the back. He hugged her around the waist and rested his chin on her head. "Yes?" "It's Beautiful." "Yes...you are." She blushed bright red and whipped around, icy blue/purple eyes focusing on him. The two shared a passionate kiss as the scene left her mind._

When Raiyne refocused on the outside world, she found herself almost crying. '_Please, let the memories die. Please, let me forget..._' She slid down the nearest tree, because her knees had given out from under her. '_No. Stop this nonsense Raiyne. Crying never helped to solve anything. So quit it Now._' She scolded herself for being so weak and continued walking. Thankfully, she had brought her I pod and her old team jacket from soccer last year. She stuffed the I pod in her pocket and a song came on called My Name Is Mud by Primus. During the intro, she heard an all too familiar voice, "Master Jakken, Hurry up, Rin wants to go to her favorite spot! Rin wants to see the ducks!" Raiyne stopped cold.

_/My name is Mud,_

_Not to be confused with Bill, or Jack,Pete, Or Dennis,_

_My name is Mud and it's always been./_

Just then, a familiar face came flying through the trees. Raiyne prayed silently that Rin hadn't seen her and that she would continue running for the ducks. But no, She had to spot Raiyne, "Raiyne-san!" Rin screamed and hugged her tightly, not letting go. "Where were you Raiyne-san? You left Rin and Sesshomaru! He was very sad when you left. But he'll be happy now that you're back!" '_I wish._' Raiyne thought with a slight snort.

_/Cause I'm the most boring sonsabitch you've ever seen,_

_I dress in blue, yes Navy blue,_

_From head to toe I'm rather drab_

_'Cept my patent shoes. /_

Jakken suddenly burst through the woods. "Raiyne?" He said in slight awe. She didn't hate him, but they were on a rather neutral ground. She smiled warmly at him "Hello Jakken." "Raiyne-san, you might want to leave. The lord is not happy, and he is in heat. I am afraid that he may do things to you that are unwanted." Raiyne nodded, fully understanding. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." She said and showed him the katana strapped to her side.

* * *

OK! I HAD TO SAY SOMETHING! No, I don't know how she got the katana through airport security, she just did. And THANK YOU TO: 

angel-of-fire4002

and rabidplotbunni for their reviews!

* * *

Jakken nodded gravely at her and said " hope you know how to wield that sword as well as you trust yourself." Just then the LAST person thatshe wanted to see came through the bushes. There stood Sesshomaru. He sawher and a gleam spread through his eyes, "Jakken. Take Rin to see her ducks." Jakken nodded and herded Rin toward the pond that was a mileish back. 

/_I make 'em shine,_

_Well most the time,_

_'Cept when they're being trodded on __by this friend of mine,_

_six foot two and rude as hell./_

"Raiyne." He said coldly, acknoweliging her. She winced at the tone and said "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" "Why did you come back?" He asked, slowly advancing on you as his nails started glowing an eerie shade of green that only meant one thing. "Shit." She said and answered, "I don't know" Very quietly. And with that, they were off, Raiyne only being lightly faster, but she was out of shape and tiring quickly. Eventually, he caught her and slammed her up to a tree ((Ow.)) and said, "Now Raiyne, I thought we had such a GREAT relationship, but evidentally, that wasn't what you thought." His face was moving closer and closer to hers as he said this. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, his claws still glowing slightly as he tried suppress his anger and other ... things. He leant in to her ear and said "Now, you can come back to my castle with me and explain, or you can die right here." He said calmly. She looked into his eyes, her eyes were getting brighter and brighter in fear, she was truly scared.(They do the same thing the purple one did)

/_I gotta get him in the ground before he starts to smell,_

_I got my pride,_

_I drink my wine,_

_I drink only the finest, 'Cept I haven't earned a dime in several months,_

_or were it years/_

For the first time in three years, she was truly afraid. Her voice did not give away her emotions though, and she said boldly, "Let me down and I will tell you the answer to that." Apparently, she was too bold for his liking and he tightened his grip, his claws were touching her neck and the poison was dripping from them down her neck and eating away at her t-shirt. She was paralyzed, and she wanted to run. She _needed_ to get out of his grasp. "Sesshomaru-sama, please let me go." Her voice was now tinged with slight fear. He dropped her suddenly, causing her to land on her ass. "Decide now, or you will die." Her vision was getting cloudy from fear, but she refused to black out. She knew that doing that would mean death.

/_My name is Mud,_

_But call me Alouishus Devadander Abercrombie,_

_That's long for Mud,_

_So's I've been told/_

"Fine." She said, "I'll come back. Just one request." His eyebrow raised at her. "Please give me room to run. I can't be holed up for long." He shook his head at her. "I'm afraid I can't allow that." Her eyes widened at him. "Please." She said a little exasperated. "If you ran away once, why should I give you room to run again?" She panicked, and did EXACTLY what he did not want to happen. She ran. Now, when she runs in her human form, Raiyne's pretty fast, but when Raiyne runs in her demon form, well, she's about as fast as Hiei.

_/We had our word, _

_A common spat,_

_So I kissed him upside the cranium with an aluminum baseball bat/_

She dashed through the forest at her top speed, Sesshomaru crashing through the woods behind her. All the sounds of the world were slowly becoming distant to her, as she went blissfully into a semiconscious state by the edge of a waterfall. That happened to be the same one as in her flashback.

Sesshomaru's POV: (Starting from after he threatened you)

_She will not escape this time. She left me and went with the stupid hanyou brother of mine, there is no way I will let her leave again. _

Raiyne's POV: ((Just wanted to let you get some insight on what he was thinking.

She woke up in a very dark room, but her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lights. '_what happened?_' Suddenly, it all flooded back to her. "SESSHOMARU!" She screamed for him, but no one came. Suddenly, she realized where she was, she was in the dungon. The one that he put all the traitors in. Scared out of her mind, she crawled to a backcorner and sat, curled in a ball. Hoping, Praying that she would die before he got to her. Unfortunately, she had the worst luck anyone could have and after about five-ten minutes, she heard someone coming down the stairs. '_no. no, please don't be him. Please let it be ANYONE but him.'_ Too bad for her, she saw him as he rounded the corner, amber eyes gleaming and boring straight through her soul. "Ah, Raiyne. How are you today?" She just stared wide eyed in fear as her body trembled in fear of him. Slowly, just to torment her, he opened the door. Seeing an escape, she bolted for it, but he was ready and caught her hair. Her momentum carried through and made her slam on the ground. "We wouldn't want to hurt ourselves worse than we are going to be, would we?" He asked, straddling her, pinning her and putting her in an extremely akward position. She was ready to cry, scream, do anything he wanted for freedom. Her spirit was not broken, but this captivity made her freak out. "Are you ready for your punishment, my pet?" He cooed softly in her ear.

/_My name is Mud/_

_

* * *

_

**R&R. I made it mucho longer.**

_Rachael_


End file.
